


new star killer

by bleustocking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Loki ponders some of his (long) life's (many) absurdities.





	new star killer

_Don't ever say I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready I never said I'm better, I'm better, I'm better, I'm better than you_

 

To die was a tragedy.

To die _twice_ was a mystery.

But to die three or more times was simply a farce. 

And Loki knew all about farces -- hadn't he put one on daily for the ungrateful masses of Asgard? 

But back to death: yes. This was it again. Here he was, dead for the third time and this time genuinely, completely dead. His soul was completely detached from his body, which curled up on the floor like a dead leaf. He could felt the waves of Thor’s grief hit him, could guess that his brother was sobbing and huffing and shouting his name. 

His brother had always been an ugly crier, which compensated for exactly nothing

Loki died for the third and final time (until it came time for him to die again.) 

*

Well, he had to come back to tell Thor what an ugly crier he was, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from David Bowie.


End file.
